


warm feelings

by fairyaali



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hawks needs a hug, Substance Abuse, hawks also needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyaali/pseuds/fairyaali
Summary: "I don't know what this feeling is, but if this is what childhood feels like then i guess i missed out on a lot didn't I?"That's when you knew you had to do everything in your power to make him experience the childhood he truly missed out on.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	warm feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> So i've had this idea for months on end now and i finally got motivated to write this story.  
> it's the first story that i've written in quite a while and i just hope that you enjoy it honestly :'))  
> please this bird man deserves more love and fanfics.  
> (btw yes there might be some smut along the way- )

Flashing lights.

Colourful pills.

White lines on the table.

Some song by the Black eyed peas.

The taste of your first tequila shot.

Those were the only few moments that you could remember from the night before.  
Pain surged through your mind as you sat up on your bed and rubbed your eyes.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. You needed pain killers – badly.

You get out from your bed and admired the view of the city beneath you.  
The street was busy with cars and people rushing to along the sidewalk to get to their jobs.  
Thanks to the hero commission you were able to live comfortably as long as you kept working for them.

You walked to your kitchen and got your painkillers from your cabinet, popping two in your mouth and downing them with a glass of water.  
You leaned against the counter, glass In you hand while you tried to recall last nights events. You head hurt the more you tried to remember and you just shook your head.  
It was probably the usual – drinks, music, maybe a cute guy on the dancefloor, pills, go home, pass out.  
It became a routine to you. Something you did to forget, to distract you, to help you feel again.  
Something that you’ve grown tired of but you couldn’t escape.

Your phone beeping made you snap out of your thoughts and you grabbed it off the counter.

_‘HORIKOSHI TOORU. [IMAGE]  
AGE : 33  
HEIGHT: 6’1  
CURRENT WHEREABOUT: KYOTO [MAP LOCATION]  
 **TODAY IS HIS FINAL DAY IN JAPAN. YOU HAVE TO DO IT.** ’_

You sighed.  
you had been dreading this for the past week.  
You were the hero commissions own personal hitman.  
They sent you profiles of people that they wanted dead and they chose you to do it for them.  
No one ever suspected that the hero commission took care of them and surely no one ever suspected _you_.  
You always kept a low profile when it came to your social life. During the day you were either at home or at your office in the hero commission department. During the night you went to parties in order to forget about what your job was about. To forget the screams you heard and to forget the fear in their eyes.  
Yeah those people might have done even worse things than you but it was mentally traumatizing on you to see countless of people die in front of your own eyes.

You looked at your reflection In the mirror. Your hair was tied in a pony tail, your jacket zipped up to cover the black jumpsuit you wore underneath and you had a duffle bag over your shoulder.  
 _It’s time to go. C’mon you’re used to this by now. Stop feeling like you’re a bad person. He was associated with human trafficking.  
_ This is what you told yourself to get some courage before you headed out the door.  
Every time you tried to convince yourself that you’re doing the right thing, you tried so hard to believe that you are a good person, doing this to help others but you knew that it wasn’t true.

* * *

You unlock the door, turn on the light and drop your duffle bag.  
Your hands were trembling.  
Your body was aching.  
Guilt was running through your veins.  
  
 _I need a drink._ You thought to yourself.  
You walk to the kitchen but before you could touch the handle of the fridge you hear a scream coming out the window.

“Help! Let go of me! Somebody please help!” You hear someone scream.  
Your ears twitched at the sound and you run to the window.  
You see a smaller man pressed against the wall and two men touching him and pulling up his shirt. “Shut the fuck up!” You hear one of them say.  
  
 _Shit, aren’t there supposed to be the heroes patrolling right now?_  
You gritted your teeth and clenched your fist.  
You had to do something about this.  
  
You run out of your apartment. You were running so fast it was like your legs were moving on their own, like you already knew where to go.  
  
“Sh, this will be quick pretty boy, stop resisting and open your legs like a slut.”  
You were infuriated but you couldn’t just run in there, what if they had weapons. You were unarmed.

‘ _fuck’_ you whisper under your breath and look around for something, anything.  
The whimpers from the young man got your heart racing even faster.  
Your eyes suddenly land on a rock on the ground.  
You quickly pick it up and look around the corner to see them.

 _Pretend it’s a gun._ You told yourself.  
You squint your eyes and aim at the man who was trying to undo the man against the wall’s pants.  
you took a deep breath in and threw the rock, hitting him directly at his head.  
a small smile curled on your lips when the man stopped what he was doing and cursed, putting a hand on the point where you hit him.  
  
you walked out from where you were hiding, “move away from him.” You said taking small steps towards them.  
  
they both start laughing, “and what are you going to do if we don’t princess?”  
  
You don’t say anything and duck down quickly, sweeping your leg under his feet causing him to fall down to the ground .  
  
“fuck! Get that bitch!” he groans out, trying his best to get up.  
  
You jump over him quickly and run towards the man you hit on the head and dodge his punches. Lifting your leg to hit him right in the balls.  
  
 _Amateurs.  
  
_ You glance at the frightened young man and nod towards him, “run.” You mouth and he nods, running away as fast as he could.  
  
Before you could fully turn around you felt a hand around your throat.  
 _Shit, I got distracted._  
  
Your body was slammed against the wall and you hiss out in pain.  
  
“I must say your body is much better than that little twink that ran away.”  
  
You spit at him and his smile instantly goes away. “You’re dead bitch.”  
  
This is how you were going to die.  
At least you could say that you finally saved a life before you did.  
That you finally became someone’s hero.  
  
you opened your eyes and suddenly all you could see was crimson.  
Crimson feathers?  
your mouth gaped when the man in front of you disappeared.  
  
Your body was shaking and you turned your head and see both of the men against the wall, their clothes pinned with red feathers.  
 _What the fuck?  
_  
“hey, everything’s okay now you can calm down.” A voice said  
  
 _Ah of course, Hawks.  
  
_ “I am calm. If it wasn’t for me, a young man could’ve gotten raped tonight by those two bastards.” You snapped at him and crossed your arms over your chest. “You should’ve been patrolling earlier.”

And with that you begin to walk away from the winged hero.  
You feel something wrap around your wrist and you stop, seeing the crimson feather.  
  
you sigh as he walks towards you.

“Hero work is harder than it looks sweetheart, I was held up with villains in Yokohama.” He says and the feather slithers away from your wrist back to his wings.  
  
You couldn’t help but stare at his wings, this was the first time you’ve ever saw the hero up close and his wings were so… _Gorgeous._  
You’ve never seen anything like them.  
  
“Nonetheless, thank you.” He says scratching the back of his neck, a small smile making it’s way on his lips. “You’re really brave. Not a lot of people have the balls to help someone else if it’s not for their own personal gain.”  
  
 _Oh you have no idea buddy._

His golden eyes scan your face and they fall onto your neck. “They bruised you pretty badly there, you come to the department we have great healers that can-“  
  
“I can heal myself it’s fine!” You cut him off quickly.  
you knew that if you went there they’d ask you questions about your identity and you knew you had to keep yourself as lowkey as possible.  
It was true though, as ironic as it sounds your quirk gave you the ability to heal, even though your job does quite the opposite. _  
  
_His gaze never leaves you though, it sends shivers down your spine.  
After what feels like forever he smiles at you. “I see.” He says and arranges the tan jacket around him. _How did his wings go right through it? Did he cut holes through his jacket?_

“Thanks again.” He waved at you and turns around. “Stay safe out there.”

You gulp and turn around walking away from the scene.

* * *

You barely ate today but you honestly just didn’t feel like, not after what happened this night.  
Your body was aching and all you did was fall down on your bed and shut your eyes.  
Your peace was short-lived when you heard a notification on your phone.

‘ _WE HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE APART OF A MISSION. IF YOU SUCCEED YOU’LL GET PROMOTED. MEETING IS AT 9AM SHARP.”_

Mission?


End file.
